


Keep On Running

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Kissing, Liam is a Little Shit, Licking, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After Liam pulls a prank on Stiles, him and Theo wind up on the run. Theo wishes that was the most eventful thing to happen to them that night.





	Keep On Running

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr that wanted "On The Run" for Bad Things Happen Bingo.

Theo tears through the streets, barely avoiding hitting a mailbox when he has to swerve to miss hitting someone on a bicycle. He just needs to make it out of town and then they can hide out somewhere. Which is easier said than done. Because it’s the middle of the day and everyone seems to be out today.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He shouts over at Liam.

“I was just messing around,” Liam tells him. “I didn’t expect him to act like _this_.”

“It’s Stiles,” Theo tells him. “Of course he’s acting like this.”

“He would have been laughing if it happened to anyone else,” Liam points out.

Which is fair. The pack have been in the middle of a prank war lately. And Liam was just trying to get back at Stiles for painting his car neon pink and putting unicorns and leprechauns on it. The unicorns were fake. The leprechauns not so much. And they hadn’t been happy.

“I think you went a little too far,” Theo tells him. “And the worst part is, I had nothing to do with it. And here I am having to drive us away from a now murderous spark. So thanks for that.”

Liam grins over at him, “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“I don’t,” Theo mutters.

Liam just grins and rests a hand on his leg, slowly easing it up. Theo growls and moves one hand down to still his movements, “Liam, now is hardly the time for that.”

“Why? We both want it.”

“Did you miss the part about us being on the run?” Theo asks him. “Because the last thing we need is to be caught by Stiles with our pants off.”

“They don’t have to be off,” Liam reminds him. “In fact…” he unbuckles his seat belt and lays across the seat until his face is pressed against Theo’s thigh. He can feel his hot breath through his jeans and it makes a wave of arousal go through him.

“You don’t even have to stop the truck,” Liam tells him, nuzzling into his thigh.

Theo curses, and has to swerve again to avoid an oncoming car. “Liam unless you want us to crash you better get back up here.”

“I believe in your ability to get us to safety,” Liam tells him, moving a hand to Theo’s zipper. Theo grips the steering wheel tightly as Liam starts pulling it down. He hears Liam chuckle, “And look here. You’re not even wearing your boxers. So this makes it easier.”

“Well I did have to throw on clothes after Stiles showed up angry and threatening to murder us,” Theo reminds him.

Liam hums and kisses the skin of his hip, “Thank god for that.”

Theo fights the urge to close his eyes as Liam’s mouth starts working its way down. He does his best to focus on the road. His breathing becomes shallow and he moans at the first swipe of tongue against his…

“Pull over!”

Theo’s eyes go wide at the sound of Derek’s voice coming over a speaker. He looks in the mirror to see flashing red and blue lights.

“Fuck,” Theo hisses.

“I wish,” Liam mumbles. “Maybe we can cover me up and I can keep going while you…”

Theo pushes at his shoulders with one hand as he pulls over to the side of the road, “No. You get up.”

Liam laughs and sits up and Theo hurries to zip up his pants. He doesn’t quite manage the button before Derek is appearing at his window. A pissed off Stiles is next to him.

Theo tries to keep his face straight as he rolls down his window, “Is there a problem Deputy?”

“You know there is, Theo,” Derek sighs. “Your boyfriend put something in Stiles’ soap and now’s…”

Derek gestures to him. Theo can tell he’s fighting the urge to smile. Next to him, Liam starts laughing.

“I think he looks good.”

“Shut up Liam,” Theo hisses.

“I’m a walking rainbow!” Stiles shouts. “And I glow! I’m like fucking rainbow Edward Cullen!”

Theo does start laughing at that. He can’t help it. It doesn’t help that Derek finally loses it and has to lean against his car. Stiles shoots his boyfriend a scathing look, “This isn’t funny!”

“Oh come on,” Derek says, standing up and wiping at his eyes. “It kind of is.”

“What are you going to do now that you have us?” Theo asks him. “You can’t arrest us for turning Stiles into a package of skittles.”

“You’re right. I can’t. However,” he gives Theo a look that has him wanting to melt into his seat. “I could lock you up for public indecency. And endangerment. You did almost hit a mailman. And someone on a bike.”

Theo grimaces, “I am an innocent in all of this.”

“I doubt that,” Stiles mutters.

“It was Liam’s idea,” Theo says, throwing his hands up. “I had no idea what he did until you showed up this morning.”

“You were still driving recklessly,” Derek points out.

“Because he wouldn’t keep his hands to himself!”

“You were into it,” Liam mutters.

Theo sighs, “Come on, Derek. We’re friends.”

“But I’m his boyfriend,” Stiles reminds him, smirking.

Derek sighs, “No. We’re not doing this. I am not playing favorites. I’m just trying to do my damn job.”

“Can’t you just give me a warning?” Theo asks. “I was running away from your possibly murderous magical boyfriend.”

Derek tilts his head, “So Stiles was also part of this.”

“What?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek in shock. No!”

When Derek smirks, Theo sighs.

That’s how he finds himself sitting between Stiles and Liam in a jail cell, with Derek and Sheriff Stilinski looking in on them.

“It was a good idea arresting Stiles,” the Sheriff tells him.

“Seriously Dad?” Stiles says, sending his father a look of betrayal.

“What? You caused them to run,” the Sheriff points out. “And there’s no telling the chaos that would have ensued if you found them alone. And now, you get to keep them company and stop any shenanigans from happening in here.”

“So basically I’m stopping them from jumping each other in a jail cell,” Stiles sighs. “Great.”

“Like that could stop us,” Liam says. “You could fall asleep.”

“Oh god,” Stiles groans. “Come on, Dad. Der. Don’t do this to me.”

Derek shrugs, “Maybe they’ll let you join.”

“Seriously,” Stiles shouts at Derek’s retreating back. “I’m your _boyfriend!_ ”

“And you had a hard on for Theo before I came back into town,” Derek reminds him.

“He’s not wrong son,” his father says. “Though no sex in the cells! There are cameras.”

“Yeah and that’s probably why Derek’s encouraging it,” Stiles mutters.

Derek just laughs and walks out of the room, calling out for them to have fun before he shuts the door.

“You know…” Liam says, looking between Theo and Stiles.

“NO!” Stiles and Theo shout in unison.

Liam shrugs, “It was worth a shot.”

A few minutes later Stiles shifts in his seat and Theo sighs, giving him a look to show how unimpressed he is. Stiles throws his hands up. “What? They weren’t wrong.”

“I can’t blame him,” Liam says from next to him. “You are hot.”

“No sex in the cells!” the Sheriff shouts from outside the door.

Theo moves across the room and sits down against the wall, needing to put some space between him, Stiles, and Liam. Liam and Stiles smirk at each other and Theo groans. It’s going to be a long night.

When Derek shows up to open the door the next morning Theo all but runs out. He jabs a finger into Derek’s chest, “Your boyfriend is a menace. Though mine is too. What were you thinking putting them together?”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Derek reminds him, grimacing as he looks over at Stiles and Liam. They’re both grinning. “I wanted to separate you all.”

“I wasn’t expecting to hear that all night,” the Sheriff tells him from the door. He looks tired. Theo gets it. Liam and Stiles had spent all night singing ‘ _It’s A Small World’_ at the top of their lungs. He doesn’t know how they did it without tiring. But they did. Theo suspects magic. Maybe an endurance spell Stiles used just to torture him. Which now that he thinks about it…

“This was a prank wasn’t it?”

Stiles grins, “It was.”

“Liam’s the one that pranked you!” Theo shouts. “Why would you work with him against me?”

“Oh this wasn’t against you,” Stiles tells him, moving to pinch Derek’s cheeks.

Theo sighs and looks at Liam, “And you?”

Liam shrugs and steps closer to Theo, “You should have just let me give you the blowjob when I asked you.”

Theo narrows his eyes, “After that you’ll be lucky if I let you touch me for a week. No! A month.”

Liam shrugs and goes to move past him. He turns to look at Theo over his shoulder, “We both know you can’t resist me that long, Theo.”

Theo hates that he’s right. In fact, they barely make it into their bedroom before Theo has Liam pinned against the door as he kisses him hungrily. He’ll get Liam back tomorrow. Tonight he has other plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
